edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FlugEd
FlugEd 'is an episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens after gym class in the boy's locker room. Phineas, Edd, and Prime walk into the locker section and start changing. Phineas mentions that he has woodshop next class and also goes on mentioning that he has some info Prime and Edd might be interested in. They go to him to find out the Red Bull Flugtag is coming to town and students are allowed to enter. Edd questions his ability to build and fly aircraft as the last time he built one, it cost him a grade in cooking class and $750 in property damage. Prime takes a flyer for him and Edd to consider. The scene changes to Ilana playing her flute in the backyard. She is interupted when she hears tools. Prime heads down to the basement to find Edd and Phineas putting together a plane. Phineas drops a welding torch, which Edd quickly catches. Prime then offers a hand assembling the wings. They need to decide a theme once they get the central body finished. Eddy comes in with 3 cans of paint that Edd had him pick up at Home Depot. Leaving, he accidentally bumps into the recycling bin and a can of energy drink rolls out and bumps Edd's foot. He picks it up and looks at the plane, he thinks they could make their plane look like it was made of oversized Red Bull cans. Ed comes in from behind and shows him his design for a plane. Edd is shown a piece of paper with a scribbled picture of Ed holding a toy plane that looks like Starscream. He tells him it's not possible and should ask Kevin for advice. At Kevin's, Eddy and Kevin have just finished putting the finishing touches on their plane, naming it "Money in The Bank". Ed asks if they could help him, too which they refuse. Edd offers Eddy a spot on the pit crew with Phineas, as he and Prime will be flying the plane. A week before the event, they go to the setup to test the plane's engine. Sadly, the engine doesn't have enough strength. So, they build a 750 mhz 500 horsepower engine which is strong enough to fly and carry both it's pilot and passenger. The day of the Flugtag. Eddy is seen putting something on the flight strip and then runs off. The first competitors are Sarah and Jimmy in the Cutie-Plane. Just as they drive by Eddy's marker, two flamethrowers light the back of the plane on fire. The judges give them a score of 3. Jimmy leaves crying and Sarah leaves cursing everyone off and telling them she's telling mom (like she'll tell) Eddy's trap works on the next four planes including Johnny and Plank's "P-Wing Starfighter" and Rolf's "Oldcountrythingamajigger". They dismantle it after it runs out of juice. Prime and Edd's turn comes up and they score a perfect 30. Their turn comes along and they almost make it, just before the plane can land, a turbo kicks in, making them overshoot the landing runway and crash into the audience. Prime and Edd win a cash prize of $10,000 in cash, two limited edition t-shirts, pictures on the website, and a coupon for a free 4-pack of Red Bull for next time. The episode ends with Eddy and Kevin cleaning up after the plane as Johnny and Rolf try to fish theirs out of the water. Quotes *'Phineas: (whistling as he takes his shirt off) Hey guys. I got woodshop next class. There's something you might wanna hear about. *'Prime': Hey guys. What's going on? *'Phineas': We're building a plane for the Flugtag. *'Edd': Mind lending us a hand? *'Prime': Sure. Double Dee, I thought you were against this thing. *'Edd': And miss an opprotunity to build something NOT for a scam? I don't think so. Then again, I do need a copilot. Interested? *'Prime': Count me in. *'Eddy': Behold, the Money in The Bank. My brother built this thing, before he went away. *'Kevin': You're brother's a dork. *'Eddy': Couldn't live with him, couldn't chop him down for spare parts. *'Rolf': Johnny the Wood Boy! Stop caring for yourself and help Rolf fish out his dohickey. This is like, as you say. "Titanic"? Trivia *There is a real event called the Red Bull FlugTag. *Eddy and Kevin's plane name comes from the name of the WWE match. *Just like in the previous episode, this episode does not feature a battle.